Le premier qui pleure a perdu
by Mia Suzuki-sama
Summary: C'était un jeu trop con. On était des gamins et on imaginait pas, on savait pas que ça se terminerait comme ça.


Euh, je crois que tout est dans le titre.

Rien à moi, tout à Andrew Hussie, comme d'habitude.

J'ai voulu pleurer. J'ai voulu pleurer mais je pouvais pas alors j'ai rien fait. J'ai pas bougé, immobile, le cœur battant. J'avais mal à la tête qui tournait, mal à l'âme qui se tordait et s'éclatait dans tous les sens et c'était douloureux.

J'ai voulu pleurer. J'ai voulu pleurer mais je pouvais pas. Même avec ton corps étendu sur le sol de la salle de bain, malgré le sang partout qui salissait tout, j'ai pas pleuré. Pas une larme parce que sinon j'avais perdu. Parce qu'on avait dit que le premier qui pleure a perdu je t'ai juré de pas perdre alors j'ai pas pleuré et je te jure que j'ai jamais triché. J'ai plus pleuré depuis cette époque-là qui me semble loin.

Et je chiale toujours pas mes yeux m'piquent même pas. Toujours pas. Même si encore aujourd'hui, j'ai envie de lâcher tout ça.

On avait dix ou onze ans des gamins, on était jeune encore. On l'est encore. Je le suis encore, du moins t'étais mon voisin même si j'ai mis le temps à m'en rendre compte, une sorte d'emmerdeur qui s'appelait Karkat et que j'appelais KK. Tu te rendais pas compte que c'était pas « caca » - mais tu as toujours été un peu con. Quand tu gueulais et je riais parce que t'étais tellement drôle.

Avec nous, y'avait Tavros mais il est mort. Y'avait Gamzee aussi et lui je l'aimais j'ai voulu pleurer quand il est parti loin, à l'autre bout du pays. On se parlait au téléphone et il faisait le con devant sa webcam mais sa présence me manquait et au final, lui aussi il est mort. Ça me donne encore envie de chialer que de penser à ça mais j'y peux rien. Je veux chialer mais je peux pas parce que je suis une sorte de gagnant par forfait, parce que même si le jeu est plus si important, je peux pas pleurer parce qu'ils le peuvent plus.

Toi tu peux plus. Et tes derniers instants, ils étaient embués de larmes je suis sûr.

Quoique.

Non. Je n'ai rien dit, d'accord ?

J'ai rien dit.

Dans notre bande, y'avait donc Tavros qui pleurait beaucoup quand il était petit et en grandissant, il était si bizarrement doux qu'on aurait dit qu'il savait pas détester les gens. Ca faisait tarlouze pour certains mais pour toi c'était beau, même si tu l'avouais pas. Que tu l'avouerais jamais – et son béguin pour Vriska qui ressentait que du noir – je reprends ton expression – tu trouvais que c'était très romantique parce que les histoires de cœur c'était ton truc, même si les tiennes finissaient mal.

Je t'ai jamais parlé des putains de sentiments que j'avais pour Gamzee, même si t'étais un pro en la matière et que t'avais un don pour conseiller les gens, lesdits sentiments que j'ai toujours, tu savais rien et je m'en veux. C'était ton meilleur ami et y'avait que toi pour vraiment le consoler quand ça allait pas, mais je lui avais demandé de rien dire. Même à toi.

J'avais pas si confiance en toi et j'avais peur que tout ça arrive jusqu'aux oreilles de mon père, tu sais comment il est.

Quand je lui faisais mal il disait rien non plus et je suis persuadé que ça le pesait à la longue. Il pouvait rien dire, rien te dire et je suis l'unique responsable de ce silence. Je suis con, hein ? Bien sûr.

Bien sûr.

Est-ce qu'il m'en a voulu ? Je sais pas, il m'a jamais dit et le camion qui l'a percuté a gardé ses secrets, tous ceux qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de me révéler. Tavros c'est sa maladie qui l'a achevé. Ses muscles se ramollissaient et lesdits muscles servaient plus à rien et à force, son cœur était même plus capable de battre. Alors il est mort. C'est con. Tellement con.

Ouais.

Je me souviens que Vriska, qui était dans notre lycée aussi, lui avait apporté des fleurs sans dire un mot et qu'elle avait fait la même chose pour l'enterrement. C'était au lycée et Gamzee était déjà loin. Nous, on en croyait pas nos yeux tant la scène était belle et étrange à la fois.

Quand on parle d'yeux les miens, ils ont jamais été normaux – c'est pas comme si j'avais eu le choix, comme si ça existait un opticien des yeux directement, comme si on pouvait changer comme on veut de couleur en cours de route – un bleu et un rouge et c'était bizarre.

On a autant trouvé ça beau que d'autres m'ont insulté mais toi t'as jamais fait de remarque là-dessus parce que tu t'en foutais. Tu me taquinais parfois, à la rigueur, en disant que j'avais pas besoin de payer de lunettes 3D, au moins mais c'était tellement rien, c'était tellement drôle aussi sur le coup, tu imagines pas le nombre de fous rires que j'ai retenus à cause de cette connerie.

Mais sinon, ça n'avait aucune espèce d'importance pour toi.

~o~O~o~

Je crois quand même que les meilleures années de ma vie, c'est le collège.

Oh, c'était long et c'était chiant, bien sûr, mais j'étais dans la même classe que les copains alors ça allait. En première année, les profs étaient lourds et on pouvait pas forcément se placer à côté de qui on voulait. Sinon, je me serais peut-être posé à côté d'Aradia ou de Nepeta parce qu'à cette époque je trainais qu'avec des filles.

C'est un peu comme ça que je t'ai rencontré en cours de français. Placé de force par une prof soulante.

Tu disais rien en classe mais tu grognais quand quelqu'un racontait une connerie. T'étais hyper fort en rédaction mais t'as jamais voulu continuer dans cette voie-là parce que tu rêvais de devenir informaticien même si tu savais aussi bien te servir d'un ordinateur que moi d'un stylo. Moi, je savais pas ce que je voulais être et je m'en foutais.

Je suis devenu pote avec Tavros et un peu avec Eridan, une sorte de connard avec un ou deux titres de noble qu'il disait – mais c'est pas ces deux trois titres de noble à la con qui l'empêchaient d'être dans une école publique tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal – le reste, c'était que des gonzesses comme Fereri, Nepeta ou Jade. Elles étaient certes gentilles, mais j'me trouvais stupide de rester qu'avec elles.

Finalement, Tav m'a présenté Gamzee et je lui en serais jamais assez reconnaissant. Je le détesterais jamais assez pour ça aussi parce que j'ai jamais autant souffert qu'avec lui.

Et avec toi aussi, quelque part mais c'est autre chose encore.

Au début, t'étais tout seul ou parfois avec Gamzee qui nous lâchait pour aller te voir. Ça m'énervait et je crois que j'étais déjà jaloux à l'époque, alors que je l'aimais même pas encore ou peut-être que si, au final. Je sais pas vraiment et je pense que ça aurait rien changé à la situation.

Je suis donc allé te voir, pour remettre les points sur les i (lesdits i que j'avaiis la fâcheuse tendance à doubler) quand je t'ai vu à terre, du sang sur la figure, avec des grands qui s'éloignaient en courant et je me souviens avoir été impressionné un instant mais pas longtemps, parce que tu pleurais pas. Peut-être que c'est pour ça que tu t'en sortais bien dans le jeu, malgré ton hypersensibilité. Je crois que t'as dit à tes parents que t'étais tombé par terre et que l'histoire a pas eu de suite.

Je t'ai demandé ton prénom mais tu m'as rien dit alors je suis parti. J'ai demandé à Gamzee tu t'appelais Karkat. J'ai bien aimé et y'avait deux K. C'est même pas méchamment que j'ai commencé à t'appeler KK, parce que j'avais quelques tics ou tocs bizarres et j'aimais bien les deux, les trucs en double. J'ai aussi remarqué que tu te faisais discret alors qu'en vrai, quand on te connaissait un peu, t'étais un chieur et tu beuglais sans cesse t'avais juste honte de toi mais t'étais pas prêt de l'avouer.

Puis je t'ai vu rentrer dans mon bus.

Je m'suis alors posé à côté de toi et j'ai rien dit parce que j'ai jamais été très bavard de toute façon. Toi, t'as bien essayé de me virer sans trop gueuler mais c'était peine perdue alors t'as laissé tombé, bon gré mauvais gré ; ou bon gré mal gré, je sais même plus ce que c'est l'expression et je m'en branle de toute façon. C'était comme ça jusqu'à mon arrêt et j'ai vu que tu t'arrêtais aussi.

J'avais jamais fait attention alors je me suis senti con. Tu m'as alors suivi et là j'ai commencé à flipper alors j'ai couru, de peur de me faire tabasser. Si je t'avais mieux connu à l'époque, j'aurais pas eu la trouille parce que tes coups font aussi mal que de se recevoir une vulgaire feuille de papier sur la tête – oh ta gueule, mon exemple est génial, OK ? OK. Ça t'a toujours fait rager, ça. Même si tu l'avouerais jamais vraiment.

J'ai ensuite vu que t'habitais juste à côté et je me suis dit que c'était pas possible tu avais emménagé y'a pas longtemps, forcément. On en a jamais parlé alors que la question s'éclatait dans ma tête. Alors j'ai jamais su.

Je crois qu'à la fin, ça avait plus vraiment d'importance.

Tu t'es mis à trainer avec nous j'épargne les péripéties qu'il y a eu entre les crises, les larmes – je suis sûr qu't'as pleuré. Mais c'est pas un problème, je crois le jeu n'avait pas encore commencé.

Je me demande comme je peux encore appeler ça un jeu alors qu'on en a juste souffert.

C'est fou comme un pauvre jeu, fait par des gosses, peut changer des gens, avoir des conséquences qu'on imagine même pas.

Effet papillon.

C'était toi qu'en avait parlé alors que Tavros pleurait encore.

« Le premier qui pleure a perdu. »

On t'avait regardé étrangement comme si t'étais un alien avant de se fixer, Gamzee et moi. Tav avait arrêté de pleurer et t'examinait, comme impatient de connaître la suite.

« Le premier qui pleure a perdu. Et le perdant devra… »

La suite, je ne veux pas la dire parce que pour notre âge c'était horrible et encore aujourd'hui, ça me donne des frissons dans le dos je peux juste dire que ça concernait Damara, la sœur aînée de Aradia, et que c'était carrément flippant.

Mais tu le sais déjà, n'est-ce pas ? Je me répète. Je te répète ce que tu connais par cœur parce que ce gage, c'était ton idée. Je suis con. Bien sûr.

Bien sûr.

KK, tu sais, je crois que t'étais devenu un bon pote, déjà à cette époque-là un meilleur ami peut-être et à rester debout, planter là alors qu'il flotte – comme dans tes films d'amour à la con, genre Toilettes, je sais pas comment t'as fait pour aller voir ces merdes – je m'sens un peu con.

« Tu peux pas comprendre ! »

Ouais, carrément.

~o~O~o~

C'est là que le jeu a commencé. Le lendemain, plus précisément tu avais dit « pleurez vos peines passées et futures, parce que vous pourrez plus ! » et je regrette de pas l'avoir fait. Pour une fois que tu donnais un bon conseil.

Tavros, notre pleurnichard, a plus chialé. On était en quatrième alors, et Feferi, qui aimait bien les horoscopes, avait dit, au milieu de l'année :

« Attention pour les quatrièmes cependant : cette année est placée sous le signe du triangle rectangle. »

Je suis sorti avec elle et Aradia. J'ai déjà embrassé Eridan aussi, mais ça, tu le sais pas. C'était au lycée, Gamzee était parti et j'étais bien torché. Toi, en fleur bleue, t'attendais la bonne – et tu l'as plus ou moins trouvé.

Elle s'appelait Terezi et elle t'a brisé le cœur.

Je me souviens un samedi soir, j'étais chez Gamzee – un vieil appartement déserté par son père pour la soirée, ses parents ayant divorcé – l'excuse officielle, auprès de mon daron à moi, c'était juste une soirée jeux vidéos. Si c'était juste pour ça, il pouvait pas refuser, malgré les doutes qu'il avait. C'était un truc qu'on faisait entre potes, ça. Je t'ai longtemps détesté, à cause de cette soirée-là. On était en train de le faire – oh, je t'imagine déjà prendre un air dégoûté, arrête de faire ta sainte ni touche, tu veux ? – déjà, entendre son portable sonner, ça m'avait bien agacé, mais quand j'ai reconnu cette fichue musique qui était la tienne – celle que vous aviez chantée pour noël à Nepeta, comme deux crétins – j'étais jaloux mais je n'disais rien parce que j'ai jamais été très bavard et que j'avais pas à m'imposer comme ça.

Visiblement, c'était toi qui parlais parce que lui disait rien. Finalement, il a marmonné quelques trucs en attrapant sa chemise jetée plus loin sa voix résonnait triste et rageuse à la fois. Il a fini par balancer son portable sur le lit.

« Il est au bar du coin, complètement bourré. Ce fils de pute fait pas dix-huit ans ! »

Je l'avais jamais vu comme ça et ça me rend encore triste quand j'y pense – je pense bien qu'il se mettait dans cet état que pour toi et ça prouvait que vous étiez très proche, une sorte de relation qu'on peut pas vraiment comprendre à moins de vivre la même avec quelqu'un. Une relation qu'a pas de nom et qui peut même pas se définir par des « meilleurs amis ». Même pas comme des frères, non, c'était plus fort que ça. Mais j'ai pas les mots.

J'crois qu'ils existent pas.

Il m'a regardé, me demandait en silence s'il pouvait te ramener là. Il savait bien que ça me gênait mais j'ai pas refusé je pouvais rien lui refuser et t'étais mon pote après tout. C'était en fin d'année de troisième je crois. Peu de temps avant que Gamzee parte en tout cas.

Il s'est cassé pour revenir avec toi et en effet, t'étais complètement pété. T'avais les yeux vides mais pas une seule trace de larmes. Peut-être qu'il t'a débarbouillé ou je n'sais quoi pour pas que je vois que t'avais chialé, parce qu'il savait à quel point tu tenais à ta fierté qui s'était déjà envolée en quelque sorte. Mais ça ne lui ressemble pas vraiment. Je saurais jamais.

T'es allé t'enfermer dans le salon pendant que nous on restait dans la chambre. Finalement, Gamzee puis moi, on a été te rejoindre et tu pleurais pas. T'as pas posé de questions sur pourquoi y'avait aucune console de branchée – peut-être qu'il t'avait dit ou peut-être pas, je sais pas et j'ai jamais su. T'as rien dit, pas pleuré, rien fait. L'autre était là à boire sa saloperie et je restais debout sans rien dire.

Et on est resté comme ça une bonne partie de la soirée. Le lendemain, je me suis réveillé sur le canapé. Toi, tu dormais sur le sol, à baver comme un grand enfant. Mais Gamzee était introuvable.

Finalement, je l'ai retrouvé dans la cuisine. Son père lui parlait, parlait j'avais plusieurs fois vu cet homme, un type quelque peu bizarre mais sympathique qui souriait souvent. Mais cette fois-ci, il pleurait. Il pleurait et s'arrachait les cheveux en parlant, parlant.

Sur le coup, la seule pensée qui m'est venue, c'était pour ce jeu. Ce jeu qui avait, quoi, deux, trois ans peut-être ? J'ai pas compris pourquoi est-ce qu'il continuait à régir nos vies. Mais c'était comme ça. Je pense qu'à la fin, c'était même plus le jeu mais je vois pas vraiment comment expliquer ça.

Il était en train de dire à Gamzee que sa mère réclamait la garde complète qu'il allait devoir partir. Ce pauvre homme disait qu'il ferait ce qu'il pouvait. Mais pour l'instant, son fils devrait partir. À l'autre bout du pays.

Mon cœur venait de rater un battement.

Mais ça, bien sûr, tu le savais pas. Je le dis qu'au final, on aurait dû te mettre dans la confidence toi et Tavros, sans doute. On était deux à en souffrir et vous étiez deux à pas comprendre.

Une semaine plus tard, Gamzee partait. On était tous les trois à la gare et il pleurait pas il souriait. Et tu pleurais pas. Tavros non plus.

Je chialais pas, j'étais comme les autres mais j'aurais voulu tout lâcher d'un coup, tout lâcher maintenant. Et puisqu'ils étaient là et que Gamzee avait pas ma confiance pour rien, il m'a pas embrassé. J'aurais voulu. Mais c'est à peine si j'ai eu droit à un signe de la main et c'était pas juste. C'était pas juste et c'était douloureux.

Il est parti et je savais pas que c'était la dernière fois que je le voyais.

On était en seconde.

Et on était plus que trois.

~o~O~o~

Peu après son départ, l'état de Tavros s'est soudainement aggravé. Il s'est retrouvé hospitalisé et Gamzee, à qui je parlais par trollian ou ce genre de connerie, s'en voulait de ne pas pouvoir être là pour le soutenir. Il ne parlait pas de sa mère, évoquant à peine son copain.

Ce connard que j'aurais voulu démolir de mes mains. Pourquoi ?

Parce que quand j'ai vu des marques sur son visage, j'ai commence sentit la terre se dérober sous mes pieds. Tu savais pas, toi. Je t'ai rien dit, à toi.

Gamzee me l'avait demandé. Il ne voulait pas inquiéter son « fils de pute de meilleur ami ». Tu lui manquais, Karkat, t'imagines pas à quel point. Et moi, j'étais pas capable de te remplacer. On faisait plein de projets pour se voir, mais t'étais toujours de la partie parce qu'il avait besoin de toi. Comme tu avais besoin de lui.

La plupart du temps, c'était toi qui tenais compagnie à Tavros qui n'était plus capable de parler. Tu causais pour deux mais t'as toujours été bon pour les monologues incompréhensibles, de toute façon. Ouais. Sans doute.

Sans aucun doute possible.

Karkat, est-ce que la vie aurait été différente si Gamzee était resté ? Si Tavros était pas mort ? Bien sûr. Je ne me retrouverais pas tout seul ici, dans un cimetière vide, en pleine après-midi, alors qu'il flotte. Je me sens con à parler à une tombe. Pourquoi t'es parti, toi aussi ?

Vous aviez pas le droit de me laisser gagner. Pas de cette façon.

Quand j'en aurais fini ici, j'irais voir Tavros. Je ne sais pas si je resterais aussi longtemps auprès de lui. On s'entendait bien, mais c'était plutôt votre ami, à toi et Gamzee, non ? Je te déteste pour ce jeu. Je vous déteste d'avoir refusé de chialer.

Je te déteste d'avoir tout lâché. De m'avoir lâché, comme les deux autres avant toi. Je voudrais bien aller chialer sur la tombe de la seule personne qui a vraiment fait battre mon cœur mais il est enterré loin. Son père a déménagé, aucune chance qu'il m'emmène un jour. Je voudrais chialer près de lui mais je peux pas aller le voir et je peux pas lâcher une larme.

On était au téléphone, quand je lui ai annoncé, pour Tavros il devait entendre ça de vive voix.

C'était la dernière fois que j'entendais la sienne. Après ça, elle s'est éteinte. Complètement. Mais il n'a pas pleuré. J'en suis persuadé.

Si c'était toi qui étais parti le premier ? Comment aurait-il réagi ?

Je n'ose même pas imaginer.

Deux jours après, on enterrait un de nos amis. Même Vriska était là (enfin presque), passée rapidement au cimetière pour déposer des fleurs – c'était un joli bouquet, en plus. Y'en avait de jolis, blanches et bleues, principalement mais au milieu, y'avait cette foutue rose rouge pétante.

Elle a posé ça et elle est partie. Et elle, elle pleurait, même si c'était silencieux. Elle avait le droit. Nous, non.

On pouvait pas.

T'es reparti, moi aussi. Et on avait, je pense, tous les deux le cœur en miette.

~o~O~o~

Pour fêter la fin de l'année, Feferi nous avait tous invités chez elle. Il y avait toi, Eridan – c'était son meilleur ami, après tout – Nepeta ou Aradia aussi. Mais également des gens qu'on côtoyait pas vraiment. Dave, un type étrange, le nouveau copain de Terezi, soit dit en passant (ils sont encore ensemble aujourd'hui, tu sais), Rose ou…

John.

Tu le détestais alors qu'il t'appréciait. Tu gueulais jamais aussi fort que quand t'étais avec lui alors que vous aviez plusieurs points communs. Vous étiez tous les deux nuls en informatiques – je venais d'ailleurs de trouver ma voie, au final. Je deviendrais un « super-geek », comme tu disais – et vous aimiez les films nuls. Mais nuls !

Le lendemain, alcool oblige, vous vous êtes retrouvés tous les deux dans un lit. Complètement nus.

Je crois que je vais passer tes crises d'hystérie, les prises de conscience et tout ça tu m'as dit avoir voulu pleurer de joie quand vous êtes sorti ensemble pour de vrai.

Mais t'as pas pleuré.

T'as juste souri et t'avais l'air débile. Tu savais pas que pendant la soirée, j'avais roulé un patin à Eridan – dégueulasse, vraiment – tu savais pas que j'avais picolé pour oublier tout ce qui me pesait parce que de nous deux, j'étais le plus mal.

Pourtant, c'est toi qui as fini par tout lâcher, hein ? C'est con. Tellement con.

Oui.

Votre histoire allait bon train et je me retrouvais souvent à sourire bêtement pour rien. J'étais heureux pour toi quelque part, même si le silence de Gamzee me déchirait le cœur.

Puis il y a eu l'accident. C'est son père qui nous a prévenus.

Karkat. Est-ce que ton cœur s'est déjà déchiré ? Ecrasé sur le sol, avec cette désagréable impression que le camion qui a tué l'amour de ta vie roule actuellement sur cet organe qui ne te sert plus à rien parce qu'il n'a plus aucune raison de battre ? Karkat. Est-ce que tu as déjà vu ton âme se disloquer ? Karkat. As-tu déjà eu cette migraine qui te déchire de l'intérieur à cause de tes pensées qui s'entrechoquaient ? Karkat. Est-ce que c'est ça que tu as ressenti quand tu m'annonçais que John te quittait ? Est-ce que les larmes te brûlaient les yeux, mais que tu ne pouvais pas les laisser couler ? Le jeu n'avait plus d'importance.

Karkat. Si tu avais su pour Gamzee et moi… Est-ce que tu te serais rendu compte à quel point je te comprenais, et bien plus encore ? « Tu peux pas comprendre ! ». Je pouvais comprendre, Karkat.

Je pouvais t'écouter.

Le jeu n'avait plus d'importance. Tu avais le droit de pleurer. Tu avais le droit de chialer comme tu n'aurais jamais chialé avant tu avais le droit de laisser s'échapper tout ça, tu avais ce putain de droit parce qu'on était plus que tous les deux, qu'on devait se soutenir, qu'on devait s'aider, Karkat. Mais tu as pas compris. Tu as pas pigé. Karkat, j'avais mal et j'avais personne parce qu'encore à ce moment-là, j'étais incapable de t'en parler. Karkat. T'avais mal mais tu m'avais moi. Même si tu le savais pas.

John et toi, ça a duré environ un an. Je suis plus tout à fait sûr, en fait.

On était en terminale, à peut-être trois ou quatre mois du bac.

Il te dit que c'est fini et il s'excuse il pleurait presque de te faire ça et j'ai trouvé que c'était beau quelque part. Il est ensuite parti sans un mot, sans rien dire. Tu pleurais pas. Tu restais là, sans bouger, parce que tu savais pas quoi faire, tu savais pas quoi dire. J'ai essayé de t'approcher mais t'as gueulé et t'es parti. On t'a pas revu de la semaine.

T'avais séché, enfermé dans ta salle de bain. Ta mère te pensait malade, cette pauvre femme. Le samedi, quand je suis arrivé, tes cours dans mon sac, y'avait personne j'ai pas trop compris pour quoi mais je m'en foutais un peu. Je suis rentrée quand j'ai entendu un bruit qui venait de l'étage.

C'était ton chat. Une boule de poils noire dont j'ai d'ailleurs hérité tes parents pouvaient plus s'en occuper et mon père a accepté, quand il a su le pourquoi du comment. C'est peut-être un connard raciste et homophobe, mais au moins, c'est un plutôt bon ami. Et il a compris que je devais garder cette bestiole qui répondait au doux nom de Jasper.

Il grattait contre une porte que j'ai tenté d'ouvrir mais ça marchait pas. Inquiet, parce que j'avais beau frapper y'avait aucun son qui sortait – et si tu t'étais endormi dans ton bain, hein ? J'avais même pas pensé à un quelconque suicide au début, alors que c'était tellement évident. J'ai galéré un instant pour finalement défoncer ladite porte. J'ai eu envie de pleurer.

J'ai eu envie de pleurer comme j'ai voulu chialer quand Tavros est mort, quand Gamzee est mort. Je voulais prendre la lame qui gisait tout prêt et trancher mes veines j'ai voulu hurler la peine qui m'enserrait la gorge mais je bougeais pas. Je pouvais pas. J'étais plus capable du moindre geste et voir ton cadavre en sang devant moi, ça me remuait l'estomac et je crois avoir vomi. Le chat à côté semblait désemparé et il a pleuré, lui. J'entendais ses petits cris d'animal désespéré – il avait quoi ? Un an à peine ? – qui me déchirait encore plus. J'ai pas les mots, tu comprends ? J'ai pas les mots, j'ai rien pour décrire ce que je ressentais, j'avais rien, j'ai toujours rien, je suis pas capable de dire ce qui s'est passé réellement, ce qui s'est passé en moi parce que c'est trop compliqué, c'est trop dur, y'a pas assez de vocabulaire, pas assez d'adjectifs dans un putain de dictionnaire, putain, Karkat ! T'étais tellement con mais tu m'as tellement fait mal.

J'en pouvais plus, j'en pouvais déjà plus, j'étais déjà effondré et toi, toi t'es mort. Karkat. Tu m'as lâché, connard. Tu m'as lâché et j'avais un œil rouge et un œil bleu posé sur ton cadavre. Et je pleurais pas.

Karkat, je pleurais pas.

J'étais pas capable de pleurer, quand bien même j'avais envie je voulais lâcher tout ça et perdre le jeu en quelque sorte gagné par forfait. Tu m'entends ?! Je voulais chialer mais tu m'en as empêché.

J'étais plus capable de verser une larme. J'ai voulu pleuré mais je pouvais pas.

Alors j'ai rien fait.

J'ai encore envie de pleurer aujourd'hui, mais je suis toujours pas capable, alors le ciel chiale à ma place. Il y a quelques bibelots sur ta tombe, quelques fleurs fanées. Rien de ma part. J'avais rien pour toi. J'ai toujours rien. Je suppose que je suis désolé.

Oui, je suis désolé.

Pardonne-moi, Karkat.

Je crois que c'est tout. Je crois que j'ai tout dit, tu dois tout savoir si je me souviens d'un détail, je reviendrais. Je te parlerais, encore. Je dois encore taper la discute à Tavros et pas pleurer. Pas pleurer parce que mon stock de larmes est fermé à double tour. Parce que même si je pouvais, je pleurais pas, pour vous qui pouvez plus. Je dois attendre mes dix-huit ans et me casser, dire à mon père que Gamzee, je l'aimais et l'aime toujours je dois économiser de l'argent et aller m'asseoir sur sa tombe à lui aussi, lui parler de toute l'histoire, de la nôtre après son départ, même si ladite histoire, il a dû la suivre de son paradis à la con je dois lui parler de ce que j'ai ressentis en te trouvant inanimé, ton corps maculé de rouge, mon cœur maculé de larmes qui n'étaient pas destinées à couler à cause d'un jeu que tu as inventé il y a bien longtemps et qui a en quelque sorte changé nos vies, pas forcément dans bon, mais ce n'est pas à moi d'en juger c'est comme ça et c'est tout, c'était le dernier qui pleure a perdu et moi, comme un con, j'ai gagné par forfait.

Le premier qui pleure a perdu.

Moi j'suis l'dernier. Alors est-ce que j'peux pleurer ?


End file.
